Union Beaulosagñese
The Unión Beaulosagñese (UB) formerly known as (commonwealth of Beaulosagñe) is a governmental institution that gouverns 6 protectorate states in Spain. 6 micronations that at one time where souvereign but collapsed. The Templar Kingdom, made Aquitania, Ebro, Sarre and Valkyria, Protectorate Pricipalities of the kingdom ( to preserve the heritage of micronations in spain). The Templar kingdom renamed the "commonwealth of Beaulosagñe", "Uníon Beaulosagñese", because it noticed there are too many commonwealth's at the moment and also found the idea of a commonwealth, too modren for a medieval kingdom. The Flag: the colours; green stands for peace, nature and enviourment, white stands for purity, light and godliness. The 7 small crosses represent the 7 protectorates, even though two have (since the flag was inaugurated) become independant again. But their crosses has stayed as rememberance. That all small crossed are lined up means that all have the same status in the union. The large Cross represents the Father-state (the Templar Kingdom) which surrounds the name Union Beaulosagñese as a protective wall. With the collaps of these 6 micronations in Spain, the Templar Kingdom, decided to take over control of these and install a protectorate gouverment there. 3 of these have now gained full Rittermark status within the Templar Kingdom, the other 3 micronations still under control of the Templar Kingdom are: North Spain: *the principality of Aquitanio/Aquittanne/Aquitaine (since 02-XI-894/2012) it got renamed Aquitania to reflect the Spanish caracter of the micronation (near the vicinity of Durango.) Capital: Durango. 1 (Aquitania-spanish page) *the principality of Ebro (since 02-XI-894/2012) (near the vicinity of miranda de Ebro) Capital: Miranda de Ebro. 2 (Ebro-spanish page) The Netherlands: *the principality of Maria Magdalena (Magdalena) (since 14-IV-895/2013) in het ijselmeer of the Netherlands. Capitol: Marken Each protectorate has much autonomus powers under the Hand of the King: *the right to have its own flag *the right to have its own coat of arms *the right to have its own anthem. *the right to have its own language, dictionary and literature *the right to have its own stamps *the right to make provincial laws *the right to control it's own police *the right to control it own military force. *the right to collect it own taxes *the right to control it spending. *the right to manage it own hospitals, social services, fire departments etc *Each protectorate has the right to have a cabinet of 12 ministers, and 1 prime-minister or another head of state, which are elected every 7 years. *Each protectorate is full member of the Union of Beaulosagñe. The protectorate Principalities, all use the Souvereign Templar Crown, if they used other currency before, this currency has become obsolete the day they enter the Union. All banks are under the authority of "Banc Templarii." and all trading and selling of stock options is done and regulated at the Templar Stock exchange (TSE) *No protectorate can withdraw from the Union without consent of the Hand of the King. *No protectorate can withdraw from the Souvereign Templar Crown or have another currency along side it, as long as it is member of the Union Beaulosagñese. The Union Beaulosagñese is a member organization of the Union Iberica, and supports the Treaty of Durango also see Spanish Micronations.